Revenge is Not the Answer
by Homeschoolrocksgirl
Summary: After Karai is gravely injured on a mission by the foot clan Leo takes revenge by going after Shredder alone. But when plans go wrong and Leo is captured, can his brothers and Father rescue him? 2k12. T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in New York a mutant snake was being experimented on. The snake squirmed against the restraints that strapped her to the cold metal table. Her tail lashed out wildly almost knocking an array of objects off of the table on which they lie. The snake knew it was pointless to resist but she didn't want to give in. Not yet.

Another mutant, a fly, buzzed into the room with a syringe in his hand. An orange liquid filled the vile inside the needle the fly carried.

"It sssshould be ready Masssster Shredder." The fly said, inching closer to the table on which the snake lay.

A tall man stood at the entrance to the room. "What are you waiting for Stockman? Test it out!" His impatience was growing thin. That snake, his daughter, needed to be fully under his control. He wanted her back on his side now that she knew the truth about her real Father.

Baxter Stockman raised the syringe and plunged it into the reptiles flesh, releasing the serum. The snake hissed, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead energy surged through her, coursing through her veins. She smiled in surprise she felt stronger than she had in days! No, weeks! She easily pulled out of the restraints now and bit the fly in the shoulder. Stockman swerved and crashed into the ground moaning in pain.

"No!" Shredder yelled as the snake slithered out of the lair "Go after her! Get her back now!" Oroku Saki was fuming. 'How dare she escape from his clutches?' He looked over to the mutant that has caused his daughters escape, brown eyes filled with fury.

"Stockman!" He screamed furiously, picking up the fly. "You said it was ready!"

The fly cowered in his master's grasp. "Please! I didn't know! The turtles must have messed up the formula at the lab!"

Shredder frowned. 'Of course. Everything led back to those pathetic turtles.' He was going to destroy them and he had the perfect plan.

"Stockman, you've actually made the situation better for me."

"I... I have?" Stockman stuttered weakly.

"Yes. I want you to chase Karai. But you must follow my plan. This time I'll destroy the turtles and their master once and for all!" The evil sensei chuckled.

* * *

It was a dark night and four dark figures stood on a rooftop keeping their eyes peeled for signs if danger, and a snake.

"Why are we looking for Karai again?" Michelangelo, the youngest of the turtles asked.

"Shhh Mikey! We'll never find Karai if we shout!" Leo whispered harshly.

Donatello looked through his binoculars at the large building before them. "Were not looking for her, were breaking her out of Shredder's lair." The terrapin said softly.

"Oh... Why?" Mikey asked still clueless of what their objective was.

Donnie sighed. "Because Shredder plans to mind control her. If we can get her out before he manages to do so, I can remutate Karai into a human."

"Uh huh, uh huh, hmmm, it's amazing what they can do these days." Mikey laughed and playfully punched Donnie in the arm.

The purple clad turtle ignored the comment. A flash passed through the right lens of his binoculars. "What was that?" He asked himself.

"What Donnie? What'd ya see?" Raph queried.

"No way!" Donatello shouted.

"Shhh!" Leo whispered. Then quietly he asked. "What was it?"

"I've spotted Karai! She must have escaped from Shredder! But the FootClan aren't far behind!"

"Let's move team!" Leo said as the turtles raced off to save their friend. The four leapt across the rooftops to reach their destination. Donnie was right. Karai was being chased by the Foot.

"Hurry!" The leader in blue urged his team. They moved quickly but stealthily until they reached Karai. The ninjas jumped off the rooftop down below to help the reptile.

Foot bots circled the team, poised to strike at a moments notice.

"On my signal." Leo said softly. "One, two, three!" The ninjas took off, slicing and tearing at the robots relentlessly. The ruined robots littered the ground here and there.

"You just got hacked son!" Mikey yelled, driving his kasurigami blade into one droid. The robot fell into a heap of junk at Mikey's feet.

Karai transformed into a human, well a snake human, and helped fight along side the team. Leo smiled to himself. It was good to see Karai, even if it was in a fight. He was glad she escaped before Shredder managed to mind control her. The kunoiche fought bravely alongside the turtle, knocking down the Foot with her snake arms.

* * *

Baxter Stockman was flying quickly towards the fight scene. The turtles were fighting footbots in an alley. "Perrrfect." The mutant buzzed. He flew towards the alley, thinking over his plan. He had to get Karai back to Shredder, but he had to make sure the turtles were following.

'Ugh, Karai...' His shoulder still hurt from where the snake but him. She would pay for that. When the oversized fly reached the scene of attack, the turtles spotted him.

"Look guys! It's Blister Stickboy!" Raph shouted.

'That's it.' The fly thought. He hated those stupid turtles. They had called him that name too many times.

"It's BAXTER, STOCKMAN!" Baxter screeched. He flew angrily towards the teens, claws spread wide.

"Heads up!" Mikey yelled as Baxter drew closer. The skilled ninja threw a smoke bomb in the insect's face. Baxter screamed and swerved, causing him to smash into the ground.

"You'll pay for that turtles!" He said. The mutant lunged for Donatello, but the terrapin sidestepped the lunge and smacked his staff into the mutants back, driving him into the ground.

The footbots were almost gone, twelve remained. The four turtles, and Karai, fought off the rest, saving Baxter for later. But Baxter Stockman didn't plan on being 'saved' for later. The fly grabbed for Leo aiming for the turtles neck. Karai saw this move and leapt to block the blow.

"Augh!" Karai cried as the sharp claws pierced her neck. The girl fell to the floor clutching her neck, eyes shut tight in pain.

"Karai!" Leo screamed picking up the kunoiche. Blood seeped from the wound, spilling onto the blue-clad turtles skin. The turtle quickly took off his mask and wrapped it around her neck. He thought it might help, but in a matter of seconds the blue mask was soaked with red.

"Let's get her home!" Donnie said frantically. If she lost too much blood she'd never make it.

* * *

As the turtles left through the sewers, a guilty man, well mutant really, stood in the alley. He had messed up, BIG TIME. Shredder was never going to forgive him, ever. The fly slowly trudged to his Master's domain and he couldn't help but thinking this mistake might have cost him his life.

* * *

Leo raced through the sewers carrying the limp girl in his hands. Karai was going to live, it was up to Leo to get her to the lair in time. The turtles moved swiftly through the sewers, trying to get home to save their friend. When they reached the lair, Leo took off towards the lab.

"Leo wait!" The purple-masked terrapin shouted, racing after his brother.

Leo sped towards the lab desperately trying to help Karai. He just had to hook up the IVs and get some bandages around her neck. Then she'd be safe. She'd be alive.

"Leo... Tell Father I... I love him..." Karai uttered before falling limp in his arms, eyes unfocused. Leo stood at the entrance to the lab unmoving. Was Karai... Leo felt numb. The world around him spun at a dizzying pace.

"Karai. No..." He whispered weakly.

"Leo." A reassuring hand was on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Donnie took Karai from Leo placing her on the table. He checked her vitals but there was nothing. "There's nothing we can do. She's dead..." Donnie's face was white. The turtles had never seen someone die before, nevertheless a friend.

Leo slowly walked to the table on which she lay. 'Karai.' He thought. Then out of nowhere the tears started pouring. His body wracked with sobs, the teen sank to the ground. If only he had gotten here sooner!

"Leo?" Donnie took a tentative step towards his brother. He had never seen Leo cry before. Leo was supposed to be the leader, he always had a plan. But to see him break down like this... Well it made Donnie want to cry.

Mikey and Raph walked into the room out off breath. Mikey saw Leo collapsed on the floor. "What's wrong bro?" The youngest turtle asked. Donatello realized just how bad it would be if Mikey saw the dead body so he quickly ushered him out of the room.

"Wait! What's with Leo? Is Karai gonna be okay?" He inquired.

"Not now Mikey." Donnie said.

"But I wanna know!" Mikey insisted.

"I said, not now!" He sighed. "Now stay out here while I uh... I help Karai."

"Fine." The turtle grumbled. "But I'm coming in there sooner or later."

Donnie walked in to Raph staring wide-eyed at the table. It was visible that the the red clad mutant was shaking. Raph was scared. Rapheal was never scared...

"What is going on in here?" They heard a voice at the doorway. Only Donnie looked up and noticed his sensei standing there.

"Oh, um, Master Splinter! Didn't see you there..." The purple clad turtle said nervously. The two stared at each other for a while before Splinter asked the question again, but this time in a softer voice.

"Donatello. What is it my son?"

Donnie started shaking and a few tears rolled down his face. "Sensei... It's um... Karai." He stuttered and pointed to the table on which the body lay.

The rat slowly walked over to the table, aware that something terrible had happened to his daughter. He heard muffled sobs coming from his son and his second eldest stood there silent but white as a ghost. As he neared the table he saw his daughter, eyes open, laying there. Unmoving.

"Miwa." He said running his hand over her face. He closed the girl's eyes and choked back a sob. No. He would not cry. There would be time for that later. For now though he needed time alone with her.

"Everyone out." He commanded. Donnie quickly rushed out of the room trying hard not to cry. Raph stood still for a minute and then walked out sadly. Leo just sat there.

"Leo."

Leo didn't respond. Didn't move.

Splinter knelt down to look his son in the eye. Leo's eyes were puffy and red. He stared at the ground.

"Leonardo."

The mask less turtle looked up at his father.

"Leonardo, you must get out."

Leo stood up but stayed standing.

"Leonardo I know you want to stay with Mi- Karai, but you must leave."

The terrapin nodded his head and walked out of the room. Past Donnie and Mikey in the living room. Past Raph's room where loud sniffles could be heard. He walked into his room and plopped onto his bed.

This day was terrible. His friend was dead. He felt numb. He couldn't cry. 'Why did she have to leap in front of him? Why did Baxter lunge for him? Why did Karai escape?' One answer came into his mind. 'Shredder. Of course! It all led back to Shredder!' A burning hatred filled Leo. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill Shredder. He was going to. Tonight.

Leo decided then and there that he would get his sweet revenge on the Shredder. He waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out of the lair to go after Oroku Saki. Un-afraid, determined, and all alone.

 **(A/N) Hello! Ch. 1 is done! So uh... Ok then! Here's some fun questions that you can answer in the comments!**

 **Do you think Karai should have died?**

 **Should Leo have went after Shredder?**

 **How do you think Shredder will react to Baxter's news?**

 **Do you like the story so far?**

 **Yeah I know it's not many but hopefully you like answering them and like my story! ;) R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baxter Stockman." A cold voice said. "Where is Karai?"

Baxter cowered under his Master's gaze. "She um..." He trailed off.

"Answer me!" Shredder stepped closer.

"She's with uh, the um, the t-turtles." He cringed.

Shredder was consumed with rage. Here he had a plan to capture the turtles and this measly fly had done nothing but cause him more trouble. "Are you saying, that MY daughter is in the clutches of Hamato Yoshi and his disciples?"

Baxter nervously glanced around unable to look the Shredder in the eye. "Y-yessss Massstter..."

All of a sudden the mutant was flying back into a wall. "You didn't chase after them?!"

A blow to Baxter's stomach. "You didn't follow them to their home!? Find there secret lair?!" Another blow. "You idiot!" Shredder clutched the mutant's throat in his iron grip.

"C-c-can't bre..." Baxter yelped grabbing at his throat with his claws.

"This is the end of the li..."

"Master Shredder!" A voice yelled from across the room.

Oroku Saki's grip loosened around the fly's throat. "What?!"

"Sorry to interrupt, I hate Stockman as much as you do, but we seem to have and uninvited guest." Fishface said from the doorway.

"Who is it?"

"He goes by the name of, Leonardo." The fish smirked.

Shredder dropped the fly on the ground. "I'll deal with you later Stockman. For now I've got an old friend to take care of." And with that the skilled martial artist walked off to finish what he started a long time ago.

* * *

After locking his door, the blue banded terrapin walked silently down the hallway, careful not to wake his brothers. On the way out he stopped by Donnie's lab and went in the spacious room. 'One last look at Karai.' So he stepped quietly towards the table, where Master Splinter rested his head snoring softly. His long slender fingers were intertwined with his daughter's, and for a second, it almost looked as if Karai was merely sleeping. But Leo knew better. With one last goodbye, Leo raced off in the direction of the sewers.

Leo slipped through the maze of sewers before climbing up to the surface. People still strolled about, even at this hour, so he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

It was eerily silent and cold, giving Leo time to rethink his decision. He could just go back to the lair and pretend like nothing happened. But something had happened. Karia had died, right there in his arms.

'No.' he thought. 'I have to do this, for Karai. She'd want me to.' So he crept on through the night until he reached his destination, Shredder's lair.

The building towered over Leo, who gulped in fear. He walked slowly up the steps to the large wooden doors. Footbots stood guard but they were no match for the trained ninja.

'Maybe I shouldn't walk through the front entrance.' But then what was the point of sneaking in anyway? He wanted the Shredder to see him so he might as well go that way. Leo slowly pushed the creaky doors open. As he walked in the building, cold air washed over the turtle. He heard shouting in another room to his left. A shadow passed overhead, but Leo didn't see it.

"You... follow... home... secret..." There was a loud bang and a short scream. An incoherent voice talked and there was another thud. Silence, then footsteps.

"Who's there?" Leo called out in the darkness. The moon gave no light tonight as it was covered by clouds.

A soft laugh rang through the room. "You're worst nightmare."

Leo wouldn't be frightened by the Shredder, he could easily defeat him. Or so he thought. But even with that thought in mind a cold chill ran through him. "Show yourself!" His voice rang, bouncing off the walls.

Bright fire erupted from the sides of the walls. Shredder sat on his throne, a serious look on his face. "Why are you here? Did Hamato Yoshi send you to do his work for him? That coward."

Leo was perplexed. Was Shredder joking? Did he not know Karai was dead. "No... I came because you killed my sister!"

Shredder scoffed. "I killed Karai! Hah! My men told me you took her to your lair."

"We did! But she... d-died..." Leo started to tear up again. 'Don't cry.' He thought. He cleared his throat. "She died in my arms. Due to injuries from your men!"

Shredder pondered this. The turtle couldn't be lying. If he was he wouldn't have come after him. Karai was dead. He didn't even know if he loved her. Sure, she was skilled in martial arts, but only because he taught her. But Baxter had failed him. And for that he would pay the price.

"So my daughter is dead. I'll deal with Stockman later. But for now I have some unfinished business to take care of." Oroku Saki stood up from his throne. He leapt down the steps. Leo drew his katana but left one in it's pouch. The Shedder's blades emerged from the gear on his arm.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" Shredder asked.

Leo laughed. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

The Shredder growled and lunged for the blue clad turtle. Leo ducked the maneuver but Shredder's claws managed to tear some of his mask. While Shredder was still crouched, Leo kicked him, sending the warrior flying into the stairs. Leo took the opportunity and plunged his swords at Oroku Saki's chest. The Shredder side-rolled the move and pummeled Leonardo to the ground. His katana clattered across the floor to the other side of the room.

"Get up fool." Shredder said menacingly.

Leo got up shakily on his feet. 'The fight isn't over yet.' He thought. He drew his other katana slowly, prepared for the next move.

Shredder retracted the claws protruding from his wrists. "This is easier than I thought it would be. You're Master doesn't have a clue at how to train in the martial arts."

His words angered Leo. 'How dare he say that about Splinter?!' Leo shouted and ran towards his opponent. Shooting throwing stars to distract the Shredder, Leo did a leaping maneuver hoping to catch Shredder off guard. But the Shredder wouldn't be so easily outwitted. He blocked the shurikens quickly and caught the turtle's sword in his hands. He snapped the sword in one fluid movement and knee-kicked Leo backwards.

There was a sickening thud as the terrapin hit the wall with extreme force. 'What have I gotten myself into? I should have at least brought my t-phone to contact the others. I am so stupid.' He moaned as he hit the ground, struggling to get up. But just as he got on his knees, a forceful blow to the stomach left Leo huddled in a feeble position.

"Please..." He whimpered.

"What is it turtle?" The Shredder spat. "You finally realized you're no match for me?"

Leo coughed and tried to sit up again, but another punch sent him sprawling on the floor. His vision blurred.

"You think you've felt pain before? Well you, my friend, are about to experience true pain."

A sharp snap rang out through the room as Oroku Saki kicked Leo's leg. Searing pain shot up his knee and Leo yelped in surprise.

"Like that freak?" The Shredder kicked the injured leg again. Tears spilt through the terrapin's eye as his world darkened with immense pain.

"Good night Leonardo."

Suddenly the room whizzed around him and everything went dark.

* * *

Mikey had been the first to wake up that one grim morning. He decided to go and check on his sister, but then thought she would be asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. So he decided instead to make breakfast. 'What should I make?' He pondered. 'That's it!' He snapped his fingers. 'Something to cheer Karai up! I should invent something new this time!' The orange clad turtle set off towards the kitchen with a new food item to cook already in mind. He skipped happily down the hallway and into the small kitchen.

Mikey pulled out a carton of eggs and some cheese from the freezer. "Good to see you ice cream kitty!" He half shouted, half whispered. He patted his delicious pet on the head and then pulled out a skillet.

"Alright now, prepared for your mind to be blown!" Mikey cracked an egg on the skillet and shaped it into an oval. He sprinkled some cheese in it and ran back to the refrigerator to get more ingredients.

"Let's see now... I'll need some pepperoni If I'm going to perfect this." So the young teen pulled out the pepperoni and placed some slices into the egg. After a few minutes he folded the cheesy egg over an there it was. The pizza omelet! His best creation yet!

 **A/N (Sorry if that's not how you make omelets... I have no clue... -_-)**

Mikey easily made several more for his brothers, he was sure they'd be hungry after staying up so late last night. One day he'd become famous off of these! The pizza omelets created by the master chef: Hamato Michelangelo! The crowd would love him!

* * *

Next awake was Donnie. Well, technically the purple clad turtle was awake before his younger brother but he just lay there in bed, no motivation whatsoever to get up. A sharp rap on the door got Donnie to his feet.

"Who is it?"

"Only your coolest brother, Mikey! I made breakfast! Come and get some!"

"Be out in a sec..." Donnie put his gear on slowly eyes filling with tears as he thought of the previous day. He walked out into the hall thinking, 'How can Mikey be so cheery on a day like this?' Then it struck him. 'Of course! He doesn't know she's... Oh... He needs to know.' He thought.

Donnie walked into the kitchen with no appetite at all, but he wanted to be curricula to his brother. The food he prepared this time actually looked good, which surprised the terrapin.

"Where's Raph and Leo?" Donatello asked groggily.

"Raph's probably still in bed. Leo didn't answer his door so I figured he was still asleep." Mikey answered.

"Oh..." There was an awkward pause in the conversation, but the orange clad terrapin quickly patched that problem.

"So do you want to try my new food item? I call it the pizza omelet!"

"As good as that sounds bro, I'm just not hungry..." Another awkward pause.

"Look Mikey there's something..." But the scientist was cut short as his hotheaded brother entered the room, eyes red from either lack of sleep or crying. Probably both.

"Raph! Glad you could make it!"

Rapheal exchanged a grunt with Mikey and sat down pulling a plate with an omelet on it close to him. He just sat there staring at the egg trying his best not to show his emotions. 'Don't cry, not in front of Mikey. Don't cry. Don't cry.'

"Here's a fork Raph." Mikey said placing a fork beside his brother's plate. Why were his brothers acting so strange? And why was Leo sleeping in? Leo was always an early morning person.

"Are y'all okay?" He inquired.

The both nodded but didn't look him in the eye. They remained quiet, unmoving.

"Will y'all just tell me what's going on?!" He shouted. 'Why aren't they responding?'

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room. Donnie immediately lit up, recognizing the voice.

"April!" He exclaimed rushing to her. Raph and Mikey also came out of the kitchen to greet their friend.

"Where's Leo? Shouldn't he be up by now?" The redhead asked her turtle friends. Sure enough it read 1:45 on the clock.

"I'll go check on him." Donnie spoke. When he reached his brothers door, it was locked. "Leo?" No reply. He went to get his lock picking kit and in seconds the door to Leo's room was unlocked. It was empty... A cold feeling settled into the bottom of Donnie's stomach. He quickly searched the entire lair looking for his brother but he was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe he went out for a walk.' He thought. But if he'd went out for a walk why didn't he take his t-phone?'

"What's wrong Donnie?" April noticed the panicked state of her friend.

"Guys, uh the thing is... Leo's gone..."

 **(A/N) Duh duh duh duh! Bet you weren't expecting that ending! Lol! Anyway, a couple more questions for ya folks!**

 **Do you think Leo should have left his t-phone?**

 **Did you want Leo to get captured?**

 **And do you think the other turtles should tell Mikey about Karai?**

 **Do you like Mikey's pizza omelet idea?**

 **Should I know how to make omelets?**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy Ch. 2! Buh bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo woke up in a steel box. He was strapped to a chair by metal restraints facing a steel door. The room wasn't that big. Leo barely thought his brothers could fit inside here with him.

He missed them. He was probably never going to see his family again. 'Well maybe Karai.' He thought. 'If there is an afterlife...' Hopefully there was. He longed to see his sister again.

He thought of what his brothers were doing right now. 'They probably don't know I'm gone. Too busy with Karai. Maybe they've already buried her...'

He wondered how his father was dealing with the loss of his daughter. It was kind of ironic. After 15 years Karai learns of her true heritage, then she gets captured, mutated, and then dies. A pretty sad reunion.

It seemed as though the room grew colder every passing minute. The metal restraints didn't help either.

'Ok let's get my thoughts straight. First of all, where am I?' He looked at his surroundings, which wasn't very much. 'Okay a metal room. Probably in Shredder's lair. Unless he's moved me somewhere far away. I wonder how long I've been in here.' Just thinking about his fight with Shredder made him shiver. He ached everywhere, especially in his broken leg. The leg was bent at a such a sickening angle, Leo almost retched. But instead of actually throwing up he made an awkward gagging sound and a bit of bile came up in his throat.

'Gross.'

After what seemed like hours the door finally opened.

"Awake I see." The Shredder said.

"Really? You just now noticed?"

Shredder slapped Leo across the face. "You will treat me with respect!"

"Why should I? You done anything but respect my family!" Leo retorted.

"If you're life is precious to you, then you shall treat me with respect."

Leo gulped. His life was precious to him.

"Now since that's out of the way, let's get down to business." Shredder cracked his knuckles. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Silence filled the room. No one moved, no one breathed.

Oroku Saki leaned in close to his enemy. "Where is Hamato Yoshi?" He whispered.

"Probably somewhere mourning the death of his daughter." As soon as he said it Leonardo instantly regretted it. In a flash, long metal claws raked across his cheek. Pain and blood filled his vision.

"You choose the hard way huh? Well we can start with no food or water, unless of course you want turtle soup."

The terrapin actually puked this time, the thought of eating turtles too repulsive to withstand.

"Guards. Get me some soup."

Footbots raced down the hall to carry out their master's order.

'No... I won't eat it...' He thought deliberately.

The Shredder stared at Leo with a cold smile. In just a few short minutes a footbot walked in to the room with a steaming bowl of greenish liquid. Leo's heart pounded. This was wrong.

"Feeling hungry?" Shredder laughed.

Leo shook his head, appalled by the chunks of olive meat floating in the soup. He quickly closed his eyes, no longer willing to look.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it's delicious."

The terrapin squeezed his eyes tighter. He wouldn't eat it.

"Fine freak, if that's how you want to play. Guards, hold his mouth open."

The footbots didn't haste to force Leo's mouth open. Leo resisted, trying to keep it shut, but their hands were too strong. Another footbot came up to the blue clad turtle with the soup bowl. Leo struggled harder against his captors and restraints, but to no avail. They sloshed the liquid and meat into his mouth, but Leo didn't swallow, he gagged it back up. The footbot in front of him was covered in green slime, which Leo would have laughed at if this situation wasn't so serious.

The Shredder growled. "Make him swallow, every last bit."

Once again the vile liquid was poured into Leonardo's mouth, but he still refused to swallow. Before the soup could come back up out of his mouth the bots pushed a certain area of his throat forcing him to gulp it down. Leo shivered as he felt the food drift from his esophagus to his stomach. Again and again, spoonful after spoonful, the soup was forced down his throat. After what seemed like the five-thousandth spoonful the bowl was empty.

"That's enough for now."

The guards stepped away from Leo, letting him move his jaw freely.

Shredder let the guards out of the room and then stepped closer to the chair on which Leo sat. "Now let's try this again. Where is Hamato Yoshi?"

Leo was silent. Maybe if he didn't respond Shredder would just give up. But deep down Leo knew the Shredder wasn't like that.

"No response eh?"

He walked out of the room for a few seconds and came back with a metal prong that had a strap attached to it.

"This should help you sleep." He said attaching the leather strap to Leo's neck. He placed one end of the sharp prongs on Leo's chin, the other on his chest.

'What's this for?' Leo thought.

"Good night." Oroku Saki kicked the terrapin hard in the leg and walked out of the room.

Tears rolled down Leo's face. Pain blinded his vision and he thought he might pass out. But the pain erupting from his chin was enough to keep him awake.

'I can't fall asleep.' Leo thought over the mechanics of the contraption on him. If he went to sleep, the prongs would pierce into his chest from the weight of his head, killing him.

His leg, and head, ached from pain and sleep deprivation. His throat burned from the vomit. This was terrible. He didn't even know if he was going to make it out alive. But he did know one thing. He would die before telling Shredder the location of his brothers and father.

* * *

"Don't worry Donnie." April said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's probably just cooling off because of everything that's happened." She knew that Karai was hurt, and that was enough reason for Leo to be upset.

"That's just it April. If he had gone to cool off why didn't he take his t-phone?" Donnie sighed.

"Maybe he was abducted by freaky aliens! Like the ones in Crognard!" Said Mikey.

"Or the Kraang?" Raph input. 'Great.' He thought. 'First Karai, and now Leo's gone! Could this day get any worse!?'

"That could be possible, but why would the Kraang only take Leo?" The purple clad turtle mused.

"Maybe it wasn't the Kraang." April suggested.

"I'm telling you it was the aliens from Crognard!"

Donnie looked at his younger sibling in exasperation. "Mikey those aliens don't exist."

"If the Kraang exist, these can too!"

"Mikey their characters from a television show. They don't exist!"

"They do too!" Mikey was confused. His brother didn't normally fight with him over such petty stuff. Donnie looked different too. Tired, mentally and physically. "Are you ok bro?"

Donnie didn't want to answer that. The fact was, he wasn't ok. So much was happening all at once, it gave him a headache thinking about it. 'And look at how I'm treating my brother.' "Mikey... I'm not ok... *sigh* The truth is that I'm worried... First of all I lied to you. Karai she's um... Not well.. And now Leo's gone and I just don't know... I don't..."

The purple clad terrapin broke down. "I'm so s-sorry Mikey..."

Michelangelo ran over to Donnie and embraced the crying teen. "Shh. It's ok bro. I forgive ya." But was it ok? It was too much to take in at once. Was their kunoiche friend really badly injured? Would she live? And where was Sensei?

Raph almost started crying too. Seeing Donnie cry... Raph raced off to his room and sat on his bed, tears threatening to spill down his face. He heard a small knock on the door and it opened slightly. It was April.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Raphael shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes." April walked into the room and sat beside the turtle on his bed. "How ya doing?"

"Fine." Raph grumbled, averting April's eyes.

"Are you sure? Why'd you leave when Donnie broke down?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

April was taken aback by his remark but pressed the conversation. "Because you're like a brother to me." She placed a hand on his leg. "I care about you."

More tears formed in Raph's eyes. "It's just that... Well... I'm just not sure how to... Handle things at the moment."

"It's ok Raph. I felt the same way when my father was kidnapped. Trust me, holding back the tears doesn't help." April got up from the bed. "I hope that helped." And with that she left the room.

The hot headed terrapin pondered over what April said. He wasn't normally one to let it go. He'd been holding back tears all his life. Was it finally time to let go? Just as he started to cry another knock on the door stole his attention.

"Raph?" Mikey called from outside the room.

"Yeah?"

"Were gonna go look for Leo. Gear up."

"Ok." Raph said. All thoughts about letting everything out quickly dissolved as he donned his gear. He came into the living room ready to go.

"Hold on a sec." Mikey blurted. He scrambled into the kitchen writing frantically on a note. "There!" He posted the note on the fridge, and the turtles left without another word. They were going to save their brother.

* * *

'Miwa.' Splinter thought. His daughter. His one last relative. Dead. 'Just like everyone else Shredder killed. How could we have ever been friends?' But looking back on the memories of his childhood made him smile. A small sad smile. They were the best of friends. Inseparable.

But how that quickly changed over a girl. Nothing more than a young woman at the time. Beautiful. Radiant. Brilliant. His heart ached for Tang Shen. Why did he have to marry her? 'Because of Miwa.' He thought. He remembered the joy he felt when she was first born. The happiness he shared with his wife.

'And I still have family. Even if their not blood related.' All the memories with his adopted sons entered his mind. He loved them as his real family.

But besides all that, his daughter was still dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. Splinter would cry, if he had any tears left. But he'd already cried for hours straight.

He figured it was time to go talk to his sons. He left the lab, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Boys? I need to talk to you."

The lair was silent. No one replied.

"Boys?"

Were they ignoring him? Or was it early in the morning. Splinter had no idea what time it was. He checked the turtles room finding that their gear was gone. 'Did they go on a patrol?' That was the most likely case. But then why would Leonardo leave his phone? That was odd.

The rat shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, seeing a note. Delicious looking omelets sat on the counter, waiting to be eaten. He ignored the plate of eggs and read the note aloud.

"Be back in a bit Sensei. Apparently Leo's gone so we went to look for him.

-see ya

Mikey"

'Leonardo was missing?' He thought. That can't be good. He was worried but there was nothing he could do at the moment. So back he went into the lab, waiting for his sons return.

 **(A/N) Sorry if this is too violent. I just like Leo getting hurt. MWAHAHAHA. *cough* Ahem. Um. Anyway... Onto the questions!**

 **Is Raph a big softie at heart? xD**

 **Is Leo gonna be ok?**

 **Should Leo have eaten that nasty turtle soup?**

 **Should the aliens from Crognard the Barbarian have kidnapped Leo instead?**

 **Should I be more serious about my questions?**

 **That's a lot of questions! R &R! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

After saying goodbye to April, the turtles snuck off out of the sewers and into the cold night air of the city.

"Now, obviously since Leo doesn't have his t-phone there's no way I can track him. Except, for emergencies such as this, I tinkered with my mutagen scanner so that it not only can pick up mutagen, but also mutants as well." Donnie proudly stated. "Of course it will be very difficult to find Leo, but we'll still try."

Mikey smiled brightly. "That's ingenious Donnie! We can find Leo easily with the... Um... I got it! The Turtle Tracker!"

"Nice one." Raph said, giving his sibling a noogie, which Mikey struggled to get out of.

"Follow me. It might take a while before we get a signal." The scientific turtle said.

"Hopefully we get one before anything too bad happens to Leo." Raph muttered.

Donnie smiled grimly. 'Hopefully.' He thought. Who knows what horrors Leo was facing right now.

They wandered through alleys and rooftops for hours with no indication of any mutants nearby.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night and go home." Donnie suggested after another twenty minutes or so of searching.

The hot headed turtle was shocked. "Call it a night!? What are you, crazy?"

"What do you mean? Were practically falling asleep while walking and we've still got a long way back!"

To prove his point Mikey was curled up in a ball on the concrete roof snoring loudly.

"But who knows what could be happening to Leo? We have to keep searching!" Did his brother not care that Leo was locked up somewhere? Possibly dead? It pained Raph to think that, but anything could happen in twelve hours.

'Where are you Leo?' He thought solemnly.

Donnie's expression softened. "I know. I want Leo back as much as you do but we can't keep searching forever. We'll continue tomorrow ok?"

"Fine..." He grumbled. "But next time I lead."

The purple clad terrapin nodded, knowing no other way to get Raph to agree, then shook Mikey awake. "C'mon bro, it's time to head back."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled rolling away from Donnie.

"Here let me try." Said Raph, leaning in close to Mikey. "Hey Mikey just wanted to let you know. ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Mikey immediately bolted upright, awake and alert from the shouting in his ear. "What was that for?"

"Your own good." He said, poking Mikey on his plastron. "Let's go home."

The trio trudged back home silently, hence the occasional yawn here and there. Donnie was disappointed at not finding anything. They should have at least had a signal. He sighed inwardly, it would take a lot longer than he expected to find his brother.

"Do you think Leo's gonna be alright?" Mikey asked quietly, a couple miles from the lair.

"I'm not sure Mikey... I wish I knew."

* * *

April was having loads of fun. Well not really. While she'd rather be out searching for her friend she had to go home and finish studying for the big test tomorrow in her school. Fun.

"April! Pizza's here!" Her dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

She marked her place and closed her study book. 'I'll read more after dinner.' She thought as she walked down the stairs.

April set the table with plates and ranch dressing as her dad locked the door. She put one slice on her plate and gave several to her dad.

"What's wrong April?" Mr. O'Neil asked, noticing the small portion of food his daughter had.

The redhead didn't know where to begin. "Well um for starters Leo is missing."

This took Kirby by surprise. "Why? What happened."

"The turtles think he was kidnapped. They went looking for him when I left. I wanted to go but high school is 'so' important!" She said sarcastically.

Her dad frowned. "I'm glad you didn't go. It could've been dangerous!"

"Could be dad, they're still out there." April crossed her arms.

"You get the point."

"No I don't! You've let me go on dangerous missions before!"

"You mean when I was a bat?"

The teen sighed. She was getting nowhere with this conversation. "Ok ok. It could be dangerous. But still I want to do something. I can't just sit around and study all day while my friends are out there."

Mr. O'Neil placed a hand on his daughters. "I understand. Well figure out something to help Leo. But for now I don't want you sneaking around looking for him. Understood?"

"Yes sir." April took a nibble out of her pizza.

Then she set the rest down and went up back upstairs to study. But Leo filled her thoughts. She wondered where he was.

As she went to bed that night she dreamed of him. Leo was in a small room with someone, but the figure was too dark to discern. Who was Leo's captor? She saw him being beaten, what for she couldn't tell. She felt a twang in her heart that Leo was suffering.

'I have to help him.' She thought. 'Somehow.' And Leo's tortured cries filled the rest of her dreams.

* * *

Leo was exhausted. He had been up almost forty-eight hours. But he knew he couldn't succumb to sleep. He couldn't see a thing in the room and it was freezing, making him more tired.

'Just a couple more hours...' He thought hopefully. A couple more hours for what though? To be tortured? Things didn't look so hopeful anymore.

Leo waited in the dark silence that followed. 'Are my brothers even looking for me?' Doubt started creeping in his mind. Did he matter? Did anyone care?

The door creaked open interrupting his thoughts. A massive figure stepped into the room. 'Shredder?' Leo thought apprehensively. But his conclusion proved to be wrong when a bright light turned on. Leo was temporarily blinded for a moment as his eyes adjusted.

A hulking mutant was in front of him. "It's my turn to pester you." A thick voice said. "Now tell me where is your master?"

Leo tried to make out the voice but he couldn't tell who it was. "I'll never tell." He rasped. His throat was hoarse.

"Still not cooperating eh? Well start off the day with some more of that delicious soup you had. Sound good?"

As furry hands gripped his throat, trying to dismember the contraption on his neck, he realized who was with him. Tigerclaw.

'This is bad... But at least it isn't Shredder.'

After another delicious meal of turtle soup, Leo was already worn. And his torture had just begun.

Tigerclaw would make sure that the terrapin had a rough day. Maybe then he might tell where Splinter was. He turned a small red valve on the wall.

Next thing Leo knew, cold water rained down on his head. In a few minutes he was covered in cold water.

"A cold shower? Is the best you can give me?" Leo laughed, but he knew something wasn't right here.

Tigerclaw laughed. "Only if you take electrifying showers!" At the word electrifying he pulled a lever and a jolt ran through the terrapins body.

Leo screamed in pain from the electricity coursing it's way through him. "Augh!"

Tigerclaw seemed to be enjoying the tortured screams from the blue clad turtle. Leo fought the urge to show signs pain, he thought it might get him to stop, but that only made Tigerclaw more ambitious to cause it.

More shocks ripped through him as cold water poured on his head, intensifying the jolts. His screams echoed on the walls loudly.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is!" He demanded furiously. Shredder trusted him to get the job done. He would not let him down.

"N-no..." Was all Leo could mutter through gritted teeth. On and on the agony went but Leo never broke. Hours later the shocks finally stopped and Tigerclaw turned off the water.

"You will tell me turtle. If it's the last thing you do!" Tigerclaw growled.

"Never." He said with determination.

"I'll be back. And when I am I can promise you there will be extreme pain." He left after putting the neck harness on his captor.

Leo was all alone again in the dark, once again unable to sleep. Dark shadows seemed to rise up from the ground.

'Is that... Nevermind.' He thought he saw someone in the shadows.

But a figure stepped forward, rebuking him. "You failed Leo. You're no leader to us."

'No! Is that... Donnie?' He was so confused. How would his brother be here? Did Shredder capture them too?

Another shadow rose up. "Yeah, you think you were so smart sneaking out like that! Look where that got you."

"Raph? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

A third body crept from the darkness. It scoffed. "Some leader you are. We don't even feel like rescuing you! You got yourself in this mess, so you'll have to get out, alone."

"Mikey?! Were you captured too? Are you here to rescue me?"

"Rescue you? You deserve this Leo. You failed us. And we never want to see you again!" The shadows whipped off into the dark.

"Wait! Mikey? Raph? Donnie? Where are y'all?!" He screamed at the walls. 'Do they really think that about me?' He thought.

 _'Why not? It's true.'_ His mind told him.

"I am a failure..." And Leo wept.

* * *

"My sons? You have returned?" Master Splinter watched as his children entered the lair, worn and tired.

"Yes sensei, but no luck yet." Donnie plopped on the couch, head in hands. Where could Leo be? Was he out of New York?

Seeing the condition his sons were in, he said. "You must rest now. We'll worry about Leonardo tomorrow."

When the others had left for their rooms Raph walked up to Splinter. "Sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Rapheal."

"... How do you do it?" He asked after a long pause. "How are you so calm after the death of your daughter and the loss of your son?" The red clad turtle choked back a sob.

"I may look calm on the outside, but I stay calm because of you three. When in times like this I know I must be there for you when you have no one else to turn to. But on the inside, I am broken. The pain is almost unbearable," He said placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. "but we must learn when the time is to mourn and when not. Understand?"

He didn't understand how you could be calm on the outside yet broken on the inside. But he didn't tell that to the rat.

"Hai sensei." He responded.

"Now why don't you get some rest before you go out again?" Splinter advised.

"Sure." As Raph walked towards his room he wondered if he'd ever see his brother again.

* * *

Tigerclaw bowed at his master's feet. "I tried to get some information out but the turtle wouldn't budge."

"Then try harder! He's the only way we can get the location!" Shredder barked.

"Yes master."

"I'll try tomorrow." Said Rahzar. "We'll have plenty of fun."

"Master Shredder, before I've noticed that Leonardo seems to be the leader of the turtles... I was thinking maybe we should get someone different. Softer." Fishface input.

"And who might that be?"

"I think I know just the guy." Tigerclaw said with a toothy grin.

After telling Shredder who they planned to capture, he formed a plan. "So we'll send a team out and capture him. Rahzar, you'll stay here to see if you can get any information out of our hostage. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded then left the room, leaving Oroku Saki to his thoughts. "Once I have the information to Splinter's lair I'll attack him and those pathetic turtles. Then vengeance will be mine." He laughed coldly. This was the perfect plan.

 **A/N Guys I'm so sorry this came out so late! I've been busy with chores and my new niece was born so our schedules been packed! ;) But now I'm done with Ch. 4 so I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for all the support! R &R please.**

 **What'd you think of Donnie's new invention, well, modification of his invention, the Turtle Tracker?**

 **How do you think Leo will be tortured next?**

 **Do you think his brothers will be able to rescue him in time?**

 **Who do you think Shredder will try to capture?**

 **Buh bai! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fans and readers! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. First, I have writer'a block. I cannot think of ANYTHING to write. Second, I've been VERY busy. My family just decided to go on vacation and two days later, were off! We had some fun and saw some great sights, but I feel really bad for not posting anything. So here's some things my amazing fans can help me out with!

1\. Ideas:

Tell me your ideas of what you think could happen or what you want to happen. I'm open to all sorts of opinions, but know this, some things won't change in the story!

Say you want Raph to die. Well, I might have other plans for that character! But, you're still welcome to post that, I might just make Raph die for you if plans change. (And plans do change, trust me.)

So if you're interested in helping me out that way, post in the comments. **DO NOT PM ME PLEASE**. It saves me a lot of trouble replying to EVERYONES PM. If I like your idea, I'll PM YOU about it and I'll give you credit in my notes at the end of the chapter! So remember just COMMENT. No PMs.

2\. Comments:

If you are an author yourself, you know just how much EACH and EVERY comment means. For me it gives me feedback on my writing and my chapter. It also encourages me to write more! So comment, comment, comment!

If you didn't know this, you can follow my story (and me) to get an email on when the next chapters come out! Pretty cool right?

3\. Feedback:

Tell me how I'm doing! Tell me where and why my story needs improvement. Remember to be specific on what it is I need to work on.

I don't care if you PM me feedback or just comment. Both are great! But if you see anything wrong or any errors, just kindly tell me and I'll be more than happy to fix it!

4\. Questions:

I don't mind if you all ask questions. It helps me to think about what will happen next. Just please don't be offended if I can't answer spoiler questions!

That's all! Thanks for your patience with this story! Y'all are some loyal readers! Also be aware when I post the next chapter it WONT replace this one, in case anyone else wants to post something! Until next time! :)


End file.
